<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"My Accent, Huh?" by Fandoms_Are_Life37</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633961">"My Accent, Huh?"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_Are_Life37/pseuds/Fandoms_Are_Life37'>Fandoms_Are_Life37</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(It's ok America I am too), A bit of political commentary, Accents, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, America is a slut for England's accent, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Alfred, Bottom America (Hetalia), British English, British Slang, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Dorms, England uses that to his advantage, Floor Sex, Implied/Referenced Bondage, Lube, M/M, Nipple Licking, One Shot, Pet Names, Seme Arthur, Seme England, Sex, Smut, Top Arthur, Top England (Hetalia), Uke Alfred, Uke America, Well consent and British accents, accent kink, consent is my kink, dorm mates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:09:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_Are_Life37/pseuds/Fandoms_Are_Life37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred can't help but find Arthur's British accent incredibly sexy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America &amp; England (Hetalia), America/England (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>169</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"My Accent, Huh?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Word count: 3,054</p><p>Estimated read time: 17 minutes</p><p>Notes:<br/>Random note: I (an American) have a friend in England who I have been talking to for quite a while via messaging, but we used voice stuff for the first time not long ago and... fuck. I'm ashamed to admit that I found his accent very, very hot. I even started blushing a bit. Which is bullshit because I don't blush. So yeah. I drew on that experience for inspiration.</p><p>Request for @Mcwollybob</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alfred was a good liar. Ever since he was a kid, he always had a knack for deception and avoiding the truth. He didn't use it with malicious intent, of course. It was mostly for things like, 'No, mom, I didn't break that!' and 'Your new haircut? I love it!'</p><p>It was a useful skill to him that he utilized quite often and it never failed him before. But then he met Arthur.</p><p>Arthur Kirkland moved to New York City a little over four months ago and shacked up with Alfred because paying rent was difficult in the Big Apple. Both were political science majors at Colombia University, though Arthur originally attended Oxbridge in England. The only reason he was in America was for a foreign exchange program his mother had made him sign up for, insisting that it would benefit his career someday.</p><p>Ever since they met, Alfred was aware that Arthur hated him. Literally the day he moved in, the first thing he said was, "Don't try to be my friend. I don't like you, this sesspool of a country, or that shabby university and none of those things are going to change. So do us both a favour and stay out of my way."</p><p>At first, Alfred didn't like him back. It wasn't hard to despise the Briton when he was constantly prancing around like he was better than everyone else just because he was from the UK. He had a whole agenda against the United States that Alfred was subjected to listening to more than he would have liked.</p><p>"Your House of Representatives is a mess," Arthur would often say when scrolling through the news. "Christ, look at these bloody fools. You elected these morons?"</p><p>And while Alfred had to admit that the legislative branch wasn't perfect, he didn't appreciate a foreigner belittling him for it all the time.</p><p>He'd typically respond with, "Says the one with Boris Johnson for a Prime Minister."</p><p>To which Arthur would reply, "Donald Trump. Does any more need to be said?"</p><p>And they'd end up debating executive policy until one or the other was too livid to continue.</p><p>Essentially, 'unlikeable' barely scratched the surface of Arthur's personality. Which is why it made no sense that Alfred was slowly finding himself more and more attracted to him.</p><p>It started off small. Their hands brushed and he felt his stomach do a flip, he had a dream about living a domestic life with him, that kind of thing. He tried to deny it at first, but once he was regularly waking up from wet dreams about his British roommate and sneaking to the bathroom for some relief in the middle of the night, he had to face the truth.</p><p>Admitting it to himself made everything much, much worse. All of a sudden, he was very bad at hiding how flustered Arthur could make him. He'd done his best to be a better roomie and get closer to Arthur (which, somehow, worked) but as he did so, he blushed more than he ever had in his entire life.</p><p>Like during one of their Friday movie nights when they piled onto the cheap sofa with flavorless popcorn, shitty beer, and mounds of ignored homework, he began to stare at Arthur's beautiful green eyes, and when Arthur asked him what he was looking at, his face was so red that he thought he'd die. The same night, he ended up confessing his feelings. He blamed the alcohol, but by some miracle, Arthur liked him back and they became a couple.</p><p>There was one thing, above all, that truly drove Alfred crazy, though- his accent.</p><p>It simply wasn't fair that Alfred found himself turned on every time Arthur spoke. This inconvenience meant that he was wearing earbuds and listening to music the vast majority of the time, which was great for a while, but one can only listen to Party in the U.S.A. by Miley Cyrus so many times before getting a headache.</p><p>Telling him was out of the question. Sure, they'd had sex and everything, (which was great, by the way), but he was pretty sure that Arthur would think he was creepy. That was the last thing he wanted.</p><p>While contemplating his plight, a knock sounded on the door.</p><p>Alfred had been laying in bed with his boyfriend's arms around him and was greatly disgruntled by the interruption.</p><p>"I'll get it, love," Arthur said, climbing out of bed and sending heat straight to Alfred's gut.</p><p>Love. That was the best example of his problem. Every time Arthur called him that, it drove him wild. He'd feel a twitch down south just thinking about it.</p><p>He went to the door and came back with the pizza they'd ordered, sitting down cross-legged on the floor and opening it up. "Dinner is served."</p><p>Alfred rolled off the bed and plopped down next to him. "Yes! I'm so hungry."</p><p>"Here, darling," Arthur said, offering him a slice of pepperoni.</p><p>Ugh. Yeah, 'darling' did things to him, too.</p><p>"Alright?" Arthur asked, raising a brow and biting into his cheese pizza.</p><p>He nodded. "Yeah, sorry, just distracted. By, um, your shirt. I like the color."</p><p>Arthur glanced down at his grey t-shirt. "My shirt colour?"</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>"You're a terrible, liar, you know. Alright, if you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to."</p><p>Unfair. Completely unfair.</p><p>"How was your microeconomics test?" Alfred asked, trying to change the subject.</p><p>"Good. I'm pretty sure I got them all right."</p><p>"All of them?"</p><p>"Yes. That's what happens when you study, love."</p><p>Alfred would have gone on a rant about the education system and the way it stifled creativity and young minds as well as the fact that studying didn't necessarily beget success, but it didn't matter how many speeches he'd given on that topic, he was rendered speechless at that nickname. So instead, he just made some disconcerted grumbles and stuffed pizza in his mouth.</p><p>"What's got your knickers in a knot?" He asked.</p><p>"Nothing!" Alfred replied too quickly.</p><p>"Please. You're red as a tomato, you won't meet my eyes, and you look like you-" Arthur paused. "Oh. Wait a minute, you're up for it, aren't you?"</p><p>"NO!"</p><p>He rolled his eyes. "Very convincing, love."</p><p>With a huff, Alfred drew his knees to his chest and crossed his arms over them, glaring at Arthur with inflamed cheeks. "I'm not."</p><p>"Well, good, because the pizza is hot now and I'm not going to let it get cold just because you want a shag."</p><p>"I don't want a-" He fumbled for words, refusing to use Arthur's sexy but stupid British English. "I don't want to hook up."</p><p>"Whatever you say." Arthur shrugged and grabbed another piece of pizza, biting into it and studying Alfred. What had gotten him so hot and bothered? As far as he knew, he hadn't done anything you could call sexy in the last few minutes, so why the sudden change?</p><p>Alfred snatched more pizza and bit into it fiercely, chewing angrily and refusing to look at Arthur. This was an injustice. His American accent didn't do this to Arthur, which meant that Arthur had an advantage. A stupid, amazing advantage. How dare he have such a smooth, silky voice? How dare he speak when his very words dripped sex? How dare he make Alfred want him to pin him down and fuck him until he couldn't breathe and-</p><p>"You're getting even redder, dear." Arthur observed.</p><p>He glared back. "Shut up."</p><p>His curiosity won out and Arthur asked, "Why are you so aroused? Literally nothing happened."</p><p>"I'm not aroused!"</p><p>"Come on, stop lying, love, you're rubbish at it."</p><p>There was a high probability Alfred was about to melt into a puddle and he brought his knees in even closer. Now, there was an undeniable erection between his legs that he was determined to hide. No way was he going to let Arthur prove him wrong.</p><p>"I'm not l- lying," he stuttered, fighting the urge to bury his head in his arms to hide his burning face.</p><p>Arthur paused. "Oh, I see."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"It's the name, isn't it?"</p><p>Time to play dumb. "What's a name?"</p><p>Too dumb.</p><p>"The nickname." Arthur had eaten enough pizza to be satisfied, so he had no problem with crawling over in front of Alfred and tilting his chin up to examine his lusty eyes. "You like it when I call you 'love,' don't you?"</p><p>Alfred had heard of spontaneous human combustion before and he was pretty sure he was feeling the first side effects of his inevitable explosion. "No."</p><p>Hmm. Unfortunately for Arthur, in addition to being able to discern when Alfred was lying, he could also see when he was telling the truth, and there was some truth in that answer, which meant that despite being close to the reason for Alfred's discomfort, he hadn't quite found it yet.</p><p>"Then what is it? Because something," Arthur placed his hands on Alfred's knees and shoved them down so that the tent in his pants was revealed, "is getting you riled up."</p><p>Well, now there was no denying it. Alfred turned his face away and mumbled a response that Arthur couldn't hear.</p><p>"What was that?"</p><p>"I said... Ilikeyouraccentalot," He said, rushing through the end and smooshing the words together to make them unintelligible.</p><p>"I can't understand you, darling," Arthur said, pushing Alfred back so that he was laying on the floor with Arthur over him.</p><p>He still wouldn't make eye contact, but Alfred finally admitted, "I... like your accent. And it's particularly noticeable when you call me that."</p><p>Arthur smirked devilishly. "My accent, huh?"</p><p>"That's what I said, isn't it?" Alfred snapped, still attempting to cling to some dignity.</p><p>"Hmm. I never knew you liked it so much," He said, one of his hands brushing over Alfred's bulge to emphasize his point. "Wow. You really do enjoy it, don't you?"</p><p>Alfred groaned, partly in annoyance, partly in pleasure, and let his head fall back. "Sh- Shut up!"</p><p>"No, no, I'm the one calling the shots here, love," Arthur said, kissing him slowly and kicking the pizza box so that it slid across the room, out of their way.</p><p>Despite all his attempts to act tough, Alfred's dissolved in Arthur's touch the moment he received it. Arthur's hands landed on his hips, though one only stopped briefly before traveling along his chest and down his arm to pin his left wrist down.</p><p>"So eager," Arthur chided. "You're already desperate to be fucked and we've only just begun, doll. Really, you're going to have to find some patience."</p><p>"Whatever."</p><p>Gradually, Arthur shifted from his mouth to his chin, his jaw, his cheek, and ear, nibbling as he went to leave marks that Alfred would have to cover up later. But that was a problem for another time.</p><p>For now, Arthur was enjoying whispering dirty things into Alfred's ear. Not as much as Alfred enjoyed hearing them, though.</p><p>"You're so gorgeous," Arthur praised, kissing along the shell of Alfred's ear. "And I can't wait to take you apart. To get you out of those clothes and fuck you until you can't say anything but my name. Would you like that, love? Would you like me to fuck you silly?"</p><p>"Y- Yes," Alfred gasped.</p><p>"You would? Good, because I want to. I want to make you a mess. Because you look so cute when you want my cock."</p><p>Each word he spoke was making Alfred harder and he pushed his hips up a bit to grind against him.</p><p>At the rubbing, Arthur paused to take a shaky breath and steady himself. Then he was jumping right back in, licking down Alfred's neck. He had wanted to bite at Alfred's collar bone next, but his red, white, and blue tie-dye shirt was in the way. So he tugged it off and tossed it aside aimlessly to begin his assault on Alfred's chest.</p><p>He began with his original target- his collarbone and was very entertained by biting it, but it wasn't enough. Alfred was breathing heavily, sure, but Arthur wanted to hear more from him. So he went down to begin flicking his tongue over his nipple.</p><p>Thanks to the sensation, Alfred gasped and gave a small whine. His hands ran down Arthur's back in wordless encouragement.</p><p>Arthur didn't need any persuasion. He loved forcing sounds of pleasure from Alfred. To him, they were more erotic than anything else. While Alfred's American accent may not frazzle him, those moans certainly did.</p><p>"Do you like that, babe?" Arthur asked, realizing how much he could use dirty talk now that he knew Alfred found his accent so attractive. "Do you like it when I bite your pretty little nipples?"</p><p>He nodded eagerly and Arthur almost felt the urge to laugh at how excited Alfred got. He'd never spoken to Alfred so much in bed before. That would have to change from here on out, he decided as he got his shirt and trousers off. These were followed by Alfred's jeans and underwear, meaning that Arthur only had his underwear and socks whereas Alfred was completely undressed. The socks would stay on, anyway. Arthur was a strong believer in socks-on-during-sex, despite the controversy, and Alfred didn't mind.</p><p>"Are you ready for me to finger you, honey?" Arthur asked, crawling off him and grabbing the small box under their bed that held their salacious supplies.</p><p>"Yes, Arthur," He answered, planting his feet on the floor on either side of the kneeling Arthur to ready himself.</p><p>"Good." Arthur slicked up his fingers and slid one in.</p><p>Alfred squeaked in response and thrust his hips down on it, craving more.</p><p>And who was Arthur to deny him?</p><p>"You're such a dirty little one, aren't you?" Arthur said as he added a finger and watched Alfred grit his teeth. "I can't believe my accent got you so excited. Does that happen often? Do you get hot every time I call you a love? Hmm?"</p><p>He just moaned in response as the fingers in him began to spread him wider.</p><p>"What about during class? Do you get hard during class because of it? I call you pet names fairly often. How often do you get turned on when we're in an inappropriate setting? I get horny just thinking about that, Alfie. I had no idea you were so affected by me. I'll be working that to my advantage in the future, just so you know, darling."</p><p>The American moaned as a third finger went in. "Oh, A- Artie, so good..."</p><p>"Do other people's accents do this to you? When you talk to Feliciano or Ludwig or Ivan, does this happen?"</p><p>"N- No, ah, Arthur!" He answered.</p><p>Arthur pressed into Alfred's prostate and growled, "How about Francis? When you hear him speak, do you get aroused?"</p><p>"No, F- Francis' doesn't- oh! Ugh, please do that again!"</p><p>When contemplating accents, his mind drifted to his brothers- Allistor, Seamus, and Dylan. "My brothers have similar accents to me, don't they? English, Scottish, Irish, Welsh... They sound very alike. Do they turn you on, Alfred? Do you want them to fuck you like this, love?"</p><p>Before Alfred could answer, Arthur's fingers rammed into his sensitive spot and he yelped. "AH! I d- don't, they don't- oh god that feels so good- no. Just you, only y- you... fuck!"</p><p>He grinned and withdrew his fingers just as Alfred's knees began to shake and he approached the edge. "Only me."</p><p>"Only you," Alfred replied.</p><p>Groaning at the stimulation, Arthur rubbed lube onto his cock before taking a deep breath. "Ready?"</p><p>Alfred nodded and he pushed in bit by bit until his entire cock had sunken into Alfred's cavern. He stopped to give him a moment to adjust. To distract himself from the urge to starting moving, he kissed down his neck and muttered quiet praises.</p><p>"You can move now," Alfred said when the pain disappeared.</p><p>As soon as he had approval, Arthur started thrusting, savoring the feeling of Alfred's walls rubbing against his cock.</p><p>"You're so tight," Arthur groaned, quickening his pace. "God, I love you."</p><p>"I love you, too," Alfred managed between moans.</p><p>It had been Arthur's intention to speak throughout the entire explicit exchange, but there was too much felicity for him to focus on stringing words together.</p><p>The sound of his voice was replaced by the vulgar slap of skin, but Alfred didn't mind. He was blissed out, anyway, and even if Arthur had been talking, he wouldn't have been able to comprehend what he was saying.</p><p>"A- Artie, I'm-"</p><p>"S'okay, sweetheart, go ahead," Arthur granted.</p><p>Alfred's spine arched when he reached his orgasm and his walls clamped down around Arthur's cock while ribbons of white shot out of him, splattering on his chest like a lewd, abstract painting.</p><p>Arthur came not long after, overwhelming him with feeling until he fell from his high and withdrew, flopping onto the ground beside Alfred.</p><p>"That was so good," Alfred complimented.</p><p>"I'm a talented individual."</p><p>He laughed, still winded, and turned to look at Arthur. "Well, I guess the jig is up. Now you know."</p><p>"Yup. I'll be sure to talk more."</p><p>"You're not mad?"</p><p>Arthur furrowed his brow and looked at him like he was crazy. "What? No. Why would I be mad?"</p><p>Suddenly self-conscience, Alfred looked away. "I was worried you'd think I was some kind of creepy, weird freak or something."</p><p>"Honey, you're not the only one with a kink for British accents. You're not weird," He said caringly, opening his arms. "Come here."</p><p>Alfred scooted closer, sinking into the embrace while Arthur ran his nails over his back soothingly.</p><p>"I love you. Even if liking my accent was an uncommon fetish, it wouldn't change that or my opinion of you. Whatever you're into, I want to know because, for all you know, I could enjoy the same thing. And I want to please you, in bed and out. You just need to tell me."</p><p>He buried his face in Arthur's chest. "Okay. In that case, next time, I think we should try something else."</p><p>"What do you want to try?"</p><p>Looking up with a shy smile, Alfred answered, "Maybe you could tie me up."</p><p>Arthur smirked. "Sounds like fun to me."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>